When a semiconductor device is manufactured, a film on a substrate is often polished to planarize the film or to make the film thinner. For example, such polishing is performed with a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) apparatus. However, when the semiconductor device with a large vertical dimension such as a three-dimensional memory is manufactured, such polishing performed with an existing CMP apparatus takes long time of approximately 100 seconds. Therefore, a technique is required in which a polishing target such as the film on the substrate can be polished faster.